


Crossroads

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't suppose to happen. This moment wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to be at this crossroad, facing losing his best friend and memories of Angell tearing his heart up. Don Flack was at a crossroad, and he didn't know if he should go right or left. Either decision could lose him his sanity and his best friend, Danny. Left or Right? Which way would you chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Crossroads: Left or Right?**

Don Flack was a very nervous man. He sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his knee bouncing and his hand covering his face. He was waiting for his best friend to arrive and he was praying to the Lord above that he had news before he arrived. He leaned back and banged his head on the wall. His mind flashed back to the moment he felt his life freeze at a crossroad.

**~The Stopping Point~**

Don Flack rolled his shoulders as he headed yet to another witness to ask questions and to obtain another set of lies. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his phone call list. Tapping on the name he wanted, he put the phone to ear till he heard his friend pick up the phone.

"Hey Linds. How's it going?" He asked.

He heard her sigh, "It's going…slowly, but surely. How goes the witnesses?"

He snorted, "The same old. You know the drill, no one heard anything, and no one saw anything. I was about to head out and get some water, you want anything?"

Lindsay Messer laughed, "Yea, I've heard that before and I'll take some water thanks, forgot to pack an extra one in my kit."

"Not a problem. Hey, you gonna let Danny come over Saturday to watch the game?"

"What…he's got you askin for him now?" Lindsey laughed.

Don laughed, "Nah, I just thought I would beat him to the punch."

"What you're really saying is that you miss having your bromance?" Lindsay asked.

"Aw, come on Linds, you gotta call it a bromance? We just haven't hung out in awhile…" Don sighed, as he realized how bromantically that sounded. "Shut up."

"I can't help but to laugh. Yea, I'll let him go and you can go have your bro date."

Don grimaced, "Just never call it that…ever again."

"Aw, come on, Danny would get…what the heck was that?" Lindsey asked as she flipped around and eyes scanning the ally.

Don froze, "Lindsay, what's going on?" He turned and started running towards the scene. "Lindsay, answer me dammit." He called through the phone.

His heart slammed in his chest as he heard the gunshots rang out in the ally behind the apartment building.

"D...Don...I'm hit." He heard Lindsay mutter through the phone. Her voice was really weak. "I think the suspect…he…he..he went up the fire escape. I think…think I winged him."

"I need E.M.S. and back-up at 31st and 7th. There is an officer down. I repeat this is a Code-30." He shouted as he passed a patrol cop who had rushed from the edge of the crime tape at the sound of the gunshot. Don ran passed him and into the alley. He spotted Lindsay legs from behind the dumpster. She was lying next to her bagged evidence and kit. She had one of her hands pressed against the wound on her lower side. Her other hand was on her weapon trained forward in case the shooter came back.

"You…You…need to go after him Don." She grimaced as he moved her hand and put his there, placing more pressure on her wound.

"Don't worry about that, yea? I got officers looking out and posted around us in case he comes back. Linds, you gotta tell me what happened."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, "He…uh…He…I was working on behind the dumpster, I thought I saw something glint when I passed my flashlight over it. I was on the phone…," she moaned as Don applied more pressure again, "…on the phone with you. I heard something behind me. I turned…and he was dropping to the ground. He already had his gun up and was firing. I managed to pull my weapon and fire back. He grunted like I hit him and took off back up the fire escape."

Don heard the sirens of the ambulance coming towards them. Lindsey started to close her eyes. Don shook her, "Hey…Linds. Hey…stay awake for me alright. Come one, stay awake." He shook his head as memories of Angell came rushing into his mind. "Help is almost here. Stay awake a little longer, come on Linds."

Lindsay fought to keep her eyes open. Her thoughts centered on Danny and Lucy. She couldn't leave this world, not just yet. Danny and Lucy needed her and she needed them.

"That's it. That's what I'm talking about. Fight it." Don was pushed aside when the EMS guys arrived. They got to work in stabilizing Lindsey and getting her on the cart. Don ignored the blood on his hand, pointing at an officer. "Lock this scene down, you got it. And get some people to clear that fucking building now!"

Don nodded as another Detective come onto the scene, "I heard the police scanner and was in the area. Go, I know you're good friends. I got this."

Don nodded his gratitude to Det. Marks and jumped into the ambulance to ride with Lindsey to the hospital. He didn't let go of her hand the entire time. He jumped when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He hadn't realized he had stuck it back into his pocket. He glanced down and say Danny's name across his phone.

"Danny…"

"Flack, tell me it isn't her. Flack tell me it isn't Lindsay." Danny shouted into the phone running out of the lab with the rest of the team following him. Adam had heard the call over his police scanner in his lab and ran to Mac.

"Danny, it's Linds. The perp came back to the scene…we're in the ambulance on our way to…" He looked up at the guy doing an emergency iv on Lindsey.

"Saint Luke's." The EMS supplied.

"…Danny, we're headed to Saint-Lukes." Don told his best friend.

"Flack…you watch her! You hear me? You watch her! I'm on my way." Danny demanded through the phone as he jumped into Mac's Denali.

Just as Don hung up the phone Lindsey flat lined, "No no no no no…Lindsay!" He yelled.

**~Left Or Right~**

Daniel Messer was frightened. He wanted to yell at Mac to go faster, but he already knew that his boss and friend had the gas pressed to the floor. He wanted to yell at the cars to move out of the fucking way. Didn't they understand that his wife needed him? He wanted to yell at Lindsay for getting herself shot. He wanted to yell at Don for letting his wife get shot. He wanted to yell at the officers for not properly clearing the scene. Most importantly, he wanted to have two things in this moment in time, more than anything else.

He wanted one: for Lindsay to be ok and not leave him. He wanted two: to have the scumbag who shot his wife in reach of his hands so he could be the shit head to death.

He, of course, was silent; praying to anyone that would listen for Lindsay not be taken from him. He was just thankful that Lucy was at his mother's. In what seemed like an hour but was only a matter of minutes, Mac slammed on his brakes at the emergency door and Danny jumped out.

He took off into the building calling for Don. "Flack! Flack!"

"In here Danny." He heard his name being called. He ran into the waiting room and found Don. He looked the man over and saw his bloodstained hand.

"Lindsay…" He muttered staring at his friend's hand. "What happened Don, how this happen?"

"I don't know Danny. I don't know. One minute we're on the phone and the next minute I'm hearing gunshots. I ran to her…I got her help as fast as I could. Danny…I'm…" Don brokenly said to his friend.

"No, no, no, Don…tell me…she isn't…she isn't dead Don. Tell me that she isn't dead." Danny cried.

"No, she's in surgery. The doctor hasn't come out yet." Don hurried to reassure his friend.

Danny sighed in relief, she wasn't dead. She was still alive and fighting. Montana was still fighting. He collapsed in Don's arms and let the man lead him to a chair. He didn't stir when others found their way into the waiting room. Everyone waited with baited breath, praying for both teammates and family members.

Several hours later, the family was awakened out of their trance by the doctor. "Lindsay Messer's family?" He asked.

Danny stood up, "I'm Danny Messer, I'm her husband." The doctor nodded.

"Mrs. Messer flat lined twice. Once in the ambulance and once during surgery. She also sustained heavy internal bleeding. It seems the bullet nicked one of her liver. We were able to stop the bleeding and fix the tear." Doctor Lars explained.

Danny nodded, "is she going to be ok?" He demanded. He waited with baited breath as he stood there tensed. Mac and Don placed their hands on his shoulder, a calming gesture.

The doctor nodded, "she is doing well, and we expect her to make a full recovery." Danny went limp with relief. He grinned and grabbed the doctor into a fierce hug.

"Can we go see her?" He asked letting the man go.

Dr. Lars grinned, "of course, all of you can go for a short while and then limit it to two people at a time until she gets a private room."

Danny grinned and nodded. He motioned the others to follow the doctor, grabbing onto Don's arm. "I need a minute to collect myself." He explained to their questioning eyes.

Don waited, nerves at what Danny might do. He was expecting a fist to the face or may the stomach. He wasn't however, expecting a hug from the Italian.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved her life. Thank you!" Danny said over and over again hugging his friend tightly.

When Danny let go Don looked down, guilt bringing him down. Danny noticed and grabbed his chin roughly. "Hey, listen to me. This was not your fault. I do not blame you. You saved Lindsay's life. You saved my wife's life!" Danny glared at this friend until Don nodded accepting the truth for what it was.

Danny nodded satisfied. "Come on, I need to go see Montana myself. I heard it was beautiful anytime of the year." Don grinned at his friend cheesiness.

They walked into the room and Lindsay immediately found Danny's eyes. He rushed into her out held hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"What are you doing to me Montana? Huh? You giving me a heart attack." Danny whispered into her ear.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it anymore, not until we get better health insurance anyways."

Danny and the rest of the team laughed as the tension eased out of the room. Seeing their teammate and family ok, they were ok. They stayed that way talking quietly as Lindsay dozed in and out.

**~Moving Straight Ahead~**

**Two Days Later**

Danny and Lucy walked into Lindsay's private room and grinned at the sleeping mommy. Danny quietly placed their daughter on to the bed and slipped out his cell phone taking a quick shot.

Lindsay hearing the snap of the phone and begin to stir. She smiled when her hand met the small warm body of her daughter. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Danny's eyes. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey, yourself." He whispered back. Before they could say more, there was a knock on the door. Danny sighed, "come in."

Don walked in, "uh…sorry, am I disturbing anything?"

"Unfortunately, no, you're not. We didn't even have a chance to start anything." Danny smirked at his best friend.

Lindsay giggled at the two men. "Don, what are you doing here? You can't steal Danny for a Bro-date until I'm out of the hospital."

"I'm not stealing…" Don started.

"A bro-date, what the hell is that?" Danny said at the same time.

All Lindsay could do was laugh and hug her daughter close as she stared at the their faces.


End file.
